


Waving, Not Drowning!

by susiephalange



Series: Aqua Profunda! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, godparent!reader, i love obi wan so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power couple Padmé and Ani have next to no time around their booming careers. Thus, the Godparent, _______ steps in! This time, instead of ridding the house of sand, and saving the day, she's playing taxi to the twins' swimming lessons. Who knew the instructor was so hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waving, Not Drowning!

Being a godparent could be hard at times. It meant always being there for the kids at any time - and for the Skywalker family, you were needed quite a bit. Be it Luke tracking sand into his bedroom (also known as the time you deep cleaned so deep Anakin never found out), or Leia, in the many occasions where she needed picking up from school after getting into a fight (Ani and Padmé were both at work). And now. You're heralding the twins into the swim centre, making sure they've got their goggles and towels for their lesson.

"Remember, no running," you remind the kids.

If it weren't for their impressive gene pool, you wouldn't hesitate to say the two kids who were practically your own were trouble themselves.

"The three thirty swimming lesson?" The clerk behind the desk asks politely. You nod, reading her little tag. Ahsoka. "Cute kids." She smiles. "Will your partner be joining to watch soon?"

You laugh. "Ha, partner. No, these aren't mine, and their dad is crazy busy." You have a glance to the twins, and shake your head. You're too swept away by your own work to have a partner, but kids? Preposterous. The twins were enough to godparent as is. "Just me today."

Ahsoka beams, and peels off two dolphin stickers for Luke and Leia. "You're a little early, but I'm sure Mr Kenobi wouldn't mind. He's just finishing up with the squads."

"Thanks Miss Ahsoka!" They chime, and make way to the pool.

By the time you make it to the little pool they twins are learning in, you let out a held in breath you didn't think you had been holding. Five young kids, no more than eight years old, are towelling off, beaming bright smiles. You weren't even sure why you'd been so unsure about the swimming lessons - maybe because it was your first time. It was usually Anakan's job. But of course, he has work.

"Good job, everyone, I'll see you all next week. I think it's high time to start you all on freestyle," a jovial, bearded man grins. He must be Mr Kenobi, but you're not sure. There isn't anyone else around. "Remember, don't run!"

Your confusion as to who he is altered Leia. "That's Obi. He's really nice." She beams.

"He taught me how to float!" Luke nudges your knees.

"Ah, Mrs Skywalker?" Mr Kenobi sees you, making way to greet you. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, the swimming teacher."

A blush breaks out over your face. Well, it wasn't hard, seeing as it was an enclosed heated pool, but still, you felt a heat rise to your cheeks. "Nice - nice to meet you Mr Kenobi, but I'm ________, ________ _________. Godmother of these two, and not the wife of Anakin." You correct quickly.

He nods, thoughtfully. "I thought so. I practically raised Anakin, I would remember if it was your face I gave away at the wedding or not."

You start. "I was their, uh, the maid of honour, actually."

Crouching, Mr Kenobi reaches the height of the twins. "So, you two are a little early. How about you two want to help me clean up the stuff the older kids left out?" He sees their dolphin stickers, and whispers, "You two have these badges? I bet you got them from cleaning!"

Luke frowns. "Miss Ahsoka gave them to us for -,"

"Yes! We're great at cleaning up!" Leia drowns out her brother, roping him into something he didn't much agree to. "Come on, Luke!"

The rest of the lesson goes quite quickly. You don't resort to reading your book, and instead, watch as the kids try their best in the paddle pool, learning how to swim. While Luke is good at the kick boards, Leia is a fast learner. Other kids, two little boys, named Han and Lando are doing their best too, and from what you can see, so is Mr Kenobi.

Why do I keep staring at him? You berate yourself. He's attractive, you can give him that; him and his bright smile and his swim shirt that clings to his shoulders and that beard.

It wasn't until many weeks later, near the end of the season. Anakin and Padme still not able to take the position of 'swimming lesson taxi driver' back, and without regret, you keep it up. Maybe it's being able to see Obi Wan's face as he teaches, so kind and gentle with these kids, or the fact that it seems like you're the parent to the twins.

Maybe it was then when you finally realise that you're head over heels, knees over nose, eyes over toes, dead on in love with him.

"So, kids, you're all done! Next swimming season you'll be graduating up to the next level to my good friend Qui Gon, and after him, Mr Windu."

"Thank you Mr Obi Wan Kenobi!" The kids chorus, and paddle out to him in the pool to give his middle a squeeze with their five year old arms.

You stand, and adjust your bag strap. Leia and Luke notice, and take the signal as it was, leaving the pool.

"Time to go home to Mummy and Daddy?" Luke asks you. "I can't wait to tell Artoo that we finished the swimming lessons!"

A sigh could be heard through Leia's towel. "He's a dog, Luke, he doesn't care."

"Does to!"

"Guys, how about we not go home right away," you preface, physically separating the twins from each other, "and maybe dry off, get changed ... and not tell Mummy and Daddy about an ice pole before we go?"

Their faces light up, rushing to the bathroom with their clothes to get changed as fast as they possibly could.

"So, _________," you hear a voice call your name. Turning, you see it's none other than Obi Wan. He's towelled down, but his impeccably parted hair is wild from hand drying, mouth wide with an amicable grin. "Now, since I'm not teaching the kids -,"

"I'd like a lemonade flavoured one!" Cried Luke.

"Me too!" Leia chimed.

The kids noticed Obi Wan, and beamed. "Hello Obi! Thank you for teaching us." Luke and Leia chimed.

You watch as he crouches to their level, "What was your favourite thing about learning how to swim?"

"I liked the kick boards," Leia confesses.

Luke poses. "I liked doing starfish!"

You laugh. "That's right," you tell Obi Wan. "They're a couple of little troopers, here. I was just going to get their ice blocks and then skedaddle before their Dad calls a search warrant."

Obi Wan straightens his back. "I'll pay for ice blocks, Mrs _________."

You feel a blush coming on, leading the kids to the kiosk with Ahsoka. "It's actually Miss, Mr Kenobi."

"That's a surprise, I would have thought that you'd have a charming partner, __________. Maybe a dog and a beach house." He hands the money to Ahsoka after the twins picked out their ice lolly.

You shake your head. "No, I have a little apartment to myself, and my parrot, Threepio. Downtown."

Obi's eyebrow quirks up. "I live downtown, too."

"Maybe you two should get married," Leia pipes up. "I would, if I lived near a nice man like Obi."

You ruffle the hair of the five year old. "Leia," you warn her. You don't want Obi Wan to find out about your silly crush through a child.

"Well, if that's the case, young Skywalker, I suppose I have no choice other than to take the lovely, devoted, funny, beautiful ________ __________ on a date, then do I?"

Luke nods in agreement. "That's right, you have no choice. Do it tonight, she isn't babysitting us. And bring her flowers!"

Obi Wan must notice the heat on your face, because in an instant, he's writing down digits on the kiosk receipt.

"Tonight, six? Text me where you want to go, and I'll meet you there." He beams.

You nod. "I'll see you then!"

Being a godparent could be hard at times. It meant always being there for the kids at any time - and now, you realise, also taking time for yourself.

"Are you going to kiss him?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
